


Save me while you can

by Moondazz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Coming Out, Crossover, Death Threats, F/M, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love, Mystery, Rare Pairings, Romance, Ronnie and Aria are siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondazz/pseuds/Moondazz
Summary: A perfect life is breaking apart when someone went missing





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve been thinking about a huge crossover containing a lot of characters of different shows recently so here it is.  
> I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Before the story begins i`ll introduce you to the characters of this work in case you don´t know them

Aria Montgomery  


Wren Kingston

Ronnie Montgomery (Original Ronnie Raymond)

Ella Montgomery

Byron Montgomery

Will Merlyn (Original Will Schuester)

Jackie Merlyn (Original Jackie Molina)

Santana Merlyn (Original Santana Lopez) & Quinn Fabray

Malcolm Merlyn

Ashley Merlyn (Original Ashley Boyd)

Braeden 

Isabelle Lodge (Original Isabelle Lightwood)

Veronica Lodge

Sarah Salvatore

Archie Andrews

Ray Andrews (Original Ray Palmer)

Carrie Andrews (Original Carrie Cutter)


	2. The lost one part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes english isn`t my main language but i hope you still enjoy it ! :)

"Time to wake up my darling"  


Aria opened her eyes and looked into her fiancé`s beautiful face. The face she fell in love with four years ago.  
"What time is it?" she mubmled while her body was in progress of getting awake. Wren placed a soft kiss on her lips  


"Don`t worry we still have two hours until we go out with your parents."  


"Gosh I just love this bed so much any chance we can stay here the whole day?"  


"As much as i`d love to, I still have to bring this report to the hospital but i´ll be back before we need to go. Promised."  


Moving together with him turned out to be amazing, even though she had some doubts in the beginning. It was totally normal that she was afraid of this whole step, but she had absolutely nothing to be concerned about. After all Wren was a decent and handsome young man which was a huge improvement compared with her last boyfriend but that was long ago. All of that didn`t matter anymore because she was about to get married in one month.  


She was not planning a large wedding just a small circle with her closest friends and the family. Ronnie and Ella have been team Wren from the beginning, but Byron was still not his biggest fan. Not because he didn`t like him it was rather the loss of his daughter, which made him believe this was wrong.  
She got downstairs to make herself a coffee when she suddenly heard someone snoring in the living room. She put the cup on the table and sneeked to the couch, where the source of the noise came from. 

"Damn it Ronnie" she whispered and looked down at her brother with a mischievous grin.  
Aria had no clue how her younger brother ended up on her couch but she was a 100% sure he didn`t came home with them last night.  
Silently she went to the speakers and turned them up really loud. Ronnie fell from the couch and jumped up in astonishment when the song "Last Friday Night" started.  


"What the hell Aria you scared the fuck out of me"  


"Ronnie? Sorry little bro I didn`t know you were sleeping here .. oh I know why you didn`t ask for it" with crossed arms the older Montgomery stood infront of her brother, waiting for his explanation.  


"Oh yeah I came by after ah never mind."  


"How did you come in here anyway?"  


"I got a key" Ronnie pulled the piece out of jacket and presented it with a proud and dorky smile.  


"I don`t want to ask you about this do I?" she rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to drink her coffee.  


As much as she loved her brother he really was Ronnie. There was no beter adjective to describe it than just him being Ronnie. This year her little brother would graduate from school and probably go to college. Aria herself never went to college instead of that she decided to become an author and she reached exactly that goal. A book of hers was already published and she was about to finish her second one. Ronnie however was not so confident which made Aria pretty sad. He definitly was talented in singing but he did not think so and everytime she tried to encourage him she failed. 

"Hey would you mind driving me to Quinn she said she would help me with studying?"

"So you and Quinn is that a thing now?"

"Nah sorry to disappoint you but we are just friends."

"What a pity she is really cute and sure give me twenty minutes and then we`ll go."

She rushed upstairs and did her daily routine as fast as she could. Before they left the house Aria wrote a short note to Wren. She was glad that Wren and Ronnie got along together so well. They even hang out sometimes and play some video games when she was meeting her friends or sometimes she joined them. Maybe he could convince Ronnie of his talent someday. hearing it from another person could maybe give him the boost he needed. They drove through the streets of Rosewood and stopped near the hospital when the light turned red.

"Hey isn`t that Wren over there?"

He was right the british doctor was standing next to the entrance talking to a woman she couldn`t recognize  
"Yeah he is there is he talking to Santana?"

"No that is impossible she still is visiting her grandmother with her dad over the weekend."

She tried to see her face but the stranger was standing with her back towards her. She regarded them for a few seconds until their converation seemed to envolve into an argument. Wren nervously looked around but didn`t notice the siblings in the car. The black haired woman eventually pushed him into the wall and Wren was looking at her like she was about to kill him.

"green" Ronnie mumbled

"Okay that`s it"

"Aria it`s green!" he shouted at her after she had opened her seat belt which lead her back to her senses.

The car made a loud sound when she started which caued the attention of Wren and the woman. She let go of of Wren and walked away angrily. Aria couldn`t see if her fiancé recognized her because he wasn`t in sight anymore.

"Did you see that?" she asked her brother shocked

"Wren and that girl? She was probably just a patient. Please don`t tell me you are jealous."

"What no. She attacked him!"

"I was playing a game on my phone. Damn it i missed it."

"This isn`t funny Ronnie"

"You can ask him about that later. Now i´d rather show up at Quinn`s without any bruises you just overlooked a stop sign Aria please"

"Oh my god sorry"

After arriving at their destination she said goodbye to her brother and immediately took out her mobile phone to call Wren but her battery was empty so she decided to drive back and have a talk with him after the lunch with her parents. She knew many people in Rosewood but she hasn`t seen this woman before. Black hair and a brown skin type. She knew Jackie and Santana but accrding to Ronnie Santana was out and Jackie and Wren didn`t know each other or did they? 

When she came back home Wren was already there waiting for her actng like nothing happened.

"Hey didn`t expect you to be here yet did anything happen?" Aria asked him trying not to sound like she knew something.

"No everything is fine" he answered with a weak smile.

  



	3. The lost one part 2

Aria knew he was hiding something from her and somehow she was not able to confront him about that. Maybe she was afraid of it changing their relationship in a way she did not want to. Wren has always told her the truth so why was he lying now? Did he cheat on her? But Ronnie could be right she possibly was just a patient Wren wasn`t supposed to talk about. 

Later at 1 p.m the couple went to a new opened restaurant near their house in which Aria`s parents were already awaiting them 

"Ah there you are I hope you don`t mind but we already ordered two trink" Both Ella and Byron worked as teachers at the Rosewood High School. While Aria was lucky and didn`t have to deal with them anymore poor Ronnie had too. Aria never had any problems with them as her parents but it really sucked to have them around school too. Good that she had that behind her.

"Don`t worry we were late anyways" Wren responded with a smile and greeted his future parents-in-law. They sat down on the empty chairs and soon a waitress came to pick up their drinks.

"So how was your trip to New Zealand?"

"It was amazing besides your mother became sick during the last two days but we made the best out of it."

"That`s right we had a beautiful weather and met some interesting people there. But I feel guilty for leaving Ronnie alone here did something happend while we were gone?"

She was not allowed to talk about it but yeah something happened. When Aria showed up at the Montgomery household suprisingly she found a brother there laying on the couch with several bruises on his body and Aria could have sworn that he cried a bit. He begged her not to tell anybody about that not even Wren and she did as she was told to. They haven`t talked about that since it happened but she kept an eye on her brother. 

"Come on mom he isn`t a child anymore he can take care of himself for one week alone."

"I guess you are right it`s just, nevermind it is way to early to get sentimental" they all laughed and continued talking while two familiar faces entered the restaurat.

"Well that is a surprise to see you guys here."

"Jackie hey how are you?" Ella immediatley got up and hugged her friend. Jackie Merlyn was the wife of Will Merlyn, Byrons best friend since they were children. All four of them worked as teachers but Jackie didn`t work at the same school. Will who stood next to her started with saying hello to Aria. Will knew Aria since the day she was born and Byron gave him the honor of being her godfather. He was like a second father for her when Aria was younger she often stayed at his house when her parents were gone. He once took her to the Zoo even though she was grounded whcih made Aria smile when she thought about it today. 

"Id like you to meet my fiancé Wren Kingston" Wren got up and greeted the two.

"Nice to meet you Aria told us a lot about you" Will answered and winked at Aria who blushed a little. 

"I hope just the good stuff" he joked.

Ella offered them to sit on a table with them but they politely rejected. They possibly wanted some alone time since Santana was out of the house. 

The waitress returned to pick up their order and twenty minutes later their meala were brought. 

In the evening Aria got a message from Ronnie in which he asked if she could pick him up from Quinn again. She was surprised that he stayed there till now but she told him she would be there in 15 minutes.

"Wren I have to pick up Ronnie I`ll be back in an half an hour."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don`t have to i need to talk with Ronnie about something you are not supposed to know anyways."

"Oh okay well I see ou later then love you."

"Love you too."

It was already dark outside when she drove the same route as earlier that day. This time the lights were green and she didn`t need to stop at the hospital. When she arrived at Quinn´s she went to the door and ringed. The door was opened by Quinn who looked pretty confused.

"Oh Hello Aria can I help you?"

"Hey Quinn uhm isn´t Ronnie here?"

"Well his parents were here two hours before to bring him to lacrosse training."

"That´s weird he sent me a text to come here" she told the blonde girl and showed her the message who responded with a arched eyebrow.

"Okay well sorry then to bother you have a nice evening Quinn."

"No reason to be sorry" she responded and waved for goodybe.

Aria sat into her car and tried to call her younger brother but she couldn`t reach him so she tried to call her parents but was interrupted when someone knocked at the window. It was Malcolm Merlyn Jackie`s elder brother. Aria has always been a little bit afraid of him or at least intimidated and him knocking at her window when it was dark was definitly not helping. 

She let down the window "Hello Aria i am sorry i didn`t want to scare you". He was always talking so serious and shady which made Aria freak out.

"no no it`s okay what can i do for you."

"I was visiting a friend here. Young girls like you shouldn`t be around here alone in the middle of the night."

"Ehm i guess i can take care of myself" she responded with a drop of annoyance in her voice.

"Aria i am serious you better go now before something happens." with those words he left Aria and his body soon merged with the darkness of the night. Aria shook her head and drove back home

"What the hell was that" she whispered while driving and was puzzled by that conversation. She totally forgot about Ronnie after whatever this was. At home she opened the door and got inside

"Wren i just had the strangest experience" she shouted but no one answered. "Wren are you here?" she tried again but still no response. She looked for a note but didn`t find anything so she got upstairs to look for him. A schocked scream came out of her after seeing the room. It was completely demolished everywhere splintered glass on the ground and in the middle of the room even blood and Wren, he was gone.


	4. Afterschock Part 1

“Aria what is going on with you?“ Her mother`s voice on the phone brought her back to reality. She was still standing in the middle of the destroyed room and looked with tears in her eyes at a picture of Wren and her. It was made during their first vocation in Greece. Her instinct told her to call her mother before calling the police even though she had no idea what Ella could do to help her.

“I don`t know how i can explain that“ her voice sounded so broken and weak but she was able to hold her tears back. Before she was about to tell the truth Aria recognized a small letter laying underneath the picture on her nightstand. „Hang on a second“ she answered her mother and layed the phone aside to read the letter.

-Talk and he dies-

Her heart started throbing loudly and panic spread inside her body. Who would do something like this to Wren? Or even her? „I … I wanted to know if Ronnie is with you. Quinn told me you already picked him up? Aria wasn`t able to assess the situation correctly. Maybe the threat was just a bluff but she couldn`t risk hurting Wren. “Yeah he is watching TV right now why are you asking?“

“Oh, no particular reason i actually have to go now bye mom “ Aria had already hung up before Ella could say goodbye.

“Oh god“ Aria started sobbing. What was she supposed to do now? She was too afraid to go to the police or talk to anyone about this. Subsequently she decided to look for other hints about Wren`s disappearance and cleared all the evidence in her room. Someone visitng her spontaniously was the last thing she needed right now.

The next morning

Ronnie walked through the hallways of the High School and stopped at his locker to store some books away in it.

“So, did you find it?“ Quinn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged her classmate “Oh hi Quinn you scared me“

“Unfortunately I didn`t but I think I know where it is now“ he looked at another pupil not far away who was talking to his friends.

“Archie? Are you sure?“ Still looking at the jock, Ronnie slammed his door and made a annoyed expression.

“Yeah quite sure. After my Lacrossetraining yesterday he was the only one still left in the locker room“. The blonde girl eyed him subspiciously which was noticed by the jock. He mischieviously smiled at her and left with his friends afterwards. Quinn looked away embarrassed

“What the hell was that?“ but Quinn couldn`t answer his question either. Suddenly she looked up to him pretty worried „Wait if he has access to your phone he might know -“ Ronnie stopped her „Don`t worry Quinn I´ll take care of this bastard.“ The cheerleeder took a deep breath to calm down „You know how important this is to me i think i have many reasons to be worried“

Ronnie felt sorry for her after all the stakes were high for her “Fuck it“ he left her with those words and followed Archie until he split up from his firends to go to the locker room. „Give it back to me Andrews“ his voice was harsh when he confronted his classmate.

“I don`t know what you mean Montgomery“ he answeredd without looking into his face. He didn`t seem like he was noticing him at all. Ronnie slammed him into the wall to get his attention and looked like he didn`t want to mess around „Cut the crap and give my phone back I am warning you“

Archie didn`t seem to be afraid he even started smiling a little bit “Why? Afraid I might tell them? Tell them your little girlfriend is a lesbian? After reading that message yesterday, man just thinking about Quinn and Santana making out got me har-“ Ronnie punched him right into his face.

“Stay away from Quinn or you will regret it you pervert“ his nose was bleeding from the punch „And now give me my phone back jerk“ Ronnie was filled with so much anger that he wanted to punch Archie again. Unwillingly he pulled out Ronnie`s phone out of his pocket “That was a huge mistake Montgomery“ he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room where he disappeared in the crowd.

Later

Aria managed to clear all the evidence and was leaning against her bed watching a picture of Wren in her hands. She was desperate for answers and started to create some theories however none of them made any sense to her. How could this happen anyway?Malcolm told her to go home which made him pretty suspicious. Did he know that was about to happen or was he the one who planned this? She never trusted this guy. All at once the door rang and immediately Aria hoped that it would be Wren.

She rushed downstairs to see who was visiting her and was surprised by a womans face she looked into. The woman matched with the one she saw at the hospital yesterday “Hello, my name is Veronica Lodge. We need to talk about Wren Kingston.“


End file.
